Poke me
by Ecchi Nin
Summary: Hidan annoys Kakuzu into sex. Fluffly, cute Lemon. PWP. Remeber to Review, please.


_**Random short PWP, Fluff at the end. KakuHida. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

Hidan grunted as he tried to get attention from his partner, jamming his finger at the side of his head as he tried to read, to Hidan it seemed as if his partner didn't even notice him, but for Kakuzu it was becoming increasingly hard to ignore the annoy zealot. Finally Kakuzu gave in a folded his news paper, and proceeded to back hand Hidan across their shared room.

"Oi! What the fuck that actually hurt!" Hidan yelled, standing up and wiping dry wall off himself. Kakuzu chuckled as he looked at the indent of Hidan's body in the wall, he wondered how hard he must have hit him.

"I'm sorry, here let me make it up to you." Kakuzu retorted sarcastically. Standing up and walking over to the angry priest. He gripped a hand around Hidan's neck and lifted him into the air before he threw him again, this time the zealot crashed into a bed, breaking the head broad with his own head.

"Oh, Sorry. Sometimes I'm alittle clumsy." He smirked behind the mask as he grasped Hidan with his threads and dragged him back over. He held him high in the air, his head scrapping against the high ceiling.

"Kakuzu put me the fuck down!" Hidan yelled, Kakuzu shrugged and let him go, unluckily for Hidan, the only things keeping him from falling had been those threads. Falling wantonly on the floor, Hidan groaned when his face slammed hard against the ground.

"Okay. Fuck Kakuzu I get it." He grumbled, Kakuzu shook his head as Hidan folded his arms like a child, his face bright pink with a angry blush.

"Here, let me help you up." Kakuzu snorted as he gripped Hidan by the hair and pulled him up, Hidan growled and kicked at Kakuzu as his hands automatically clawed at his hair. Kakuzu held him in the air and rolled his eye's as Hidan resorted to glaring as he hung in the air, a small pout visible on his lip's. "Fuck you." Hidan spat at Kakuzu, but Kakuzu noticed the bump forming at the front of Hidan's pant's and chuckled.

Kakuzu smirked and pulled down his scarf, putting Hidan down, but before the zealot could make a run for it , Kakuzu had him pinned against a wall, pressing his larger form flush against the lithe albino man. Bending down he pressed his lips against Hidan's, moving them roughly together, Hidan reacted immediately, moving together perfectly with Kakuzu, parting his plump lips to give Kakuzu access to his mouth. Kakuzu groaned as he licked and nipped at Hidans bottom lip, drawing small droplets of blood from the rougher love bites.

Hidan licked at his lip, drinking his blood greedily, tilting his head he gripped the stitching at the side of Kakuzu's mouth between his teeth tugging the sensitive threads roughly. Kakuzu growled, slipping his tongue into Hidan's warm mouth, tracing each tooth he could reach and raking up and down the ridged roof of his mouth. Hidan let go of the stitches and concentrated on wrestling his tongue around Kakuzu's, pressing and wrapping together in a mess of saliva. They panted when they pulled back, Hidan licking at the spit hanging between their parting lips.

Regaining their air they smashed their lips back together, moving animalistically together it a teeth shattering kiss. Kakuzu grounded his hips against Hidan's, they're clothed cocks gaining friction when Hidan ground his hip's back. They moved quickly against each other, each pulling away from their kiss to pant. Kakuzu moved back enough to rip off Hidan's shirt and his own. He ran a cold hand down the smooth white chest, his finger grasping a small pink nub and rolling it between his fingers. Hidan panted and pressed his chest against Kakuzu's hand. His face was tinted pink, his eye screwed shut, and his mouth was open taking in deep and quick breaths.

Pulling roughly on Hidan's nipple he bent down enough to take it in his mouth, biting down hard on it. Hidan jerked and groaned , he felt Kakuzu lap up the blood dripping down his wound, working on licking up ever drop that he could. Hidan brought his hands up to grab at the hat that covered Kakuzu's hair and ripped it off, throwing it carelessly across the room. His hand's dug into the black messy hair, holding it for support as Kakuzu continued to poke and prod at the bite mark, causing a hot burning sensation to bubble under his skin.

He pushed Kakuzu's head towards his untouched nipple, grunting when he felt it enclosed in Kakuzu's warm mouth. Swirling a tongue around the nub Kakuzu nipped and licked it, pulling away from the swollen nipple, he sloppily kissed down Hidan's thin stomach, twirling his tongue around his navel before he continued down.

Hidan was breathing heavily, his strained cock pressed against his pant's, a small wet spot forming from the dripping precum. Kakuzu smirked and pushed the loose pants down along with his brief's and allowing Hidan's dick to be free of it's confinements. Hidan watched Kakuzu as he licked the dripping slit to his cock, his tongue swirling around the pink head. Hidan tugged at Kakuzu's hair, his eye's squinted shut when Kakuzu's hot mouth engulfed his cock fully.

Pulling his head back, Kakuzu started a quick rhythm of bobbing his head up and down on Hidan's cock, the organ twitched in his mouth, he could feel the thick veins pulsate against his tongue. He moved his threads on his mouth to rub against him, wrapping softly and rubbing slowly and teasingly against Hidan's dick, some rubbed against his balls. Hidan bucked his hip's towards the warmth, he felt his stomach tighten and untighten, the coil in his belly becoming undone. He felt so close, and the suddenly Kakuzu stopped and stood up, wiping his mouth from the drool dripping down his lip's.

Hidan whined and pressed his lips against Kakuzu, kissing repeatedly against his lips, before licking and biting at Kakuzu's bottom lip. Kakuzu grunted and traveled a hand down Hidan's chest, running feathering touches over his needy cock, over his smooth balls and to his twitching enterence. Pressing a finger against the small anus he pushed into it dry. Hidan gasped and wrapped his hand's around Kakuzu's neck for support. Opening his legs are far as he could he allowed kakuzu to push his finger in and out of him.

Soon one finger became two, roughly pounding into him. Hidan pushed against them and rode Kakuzu's finger's, pushing his face into the junction of the misers neck as he panted and gasped. Kakuzu groaned at the tight heat around his finger's, his cock waited patiently to be buried into it. Adding another finger Hidan cried out, the dryness and roughness breaking the sensitive skin. Kakuzu used the blood to his advantaged, coating his fingers in it he jammed them roughly against Hidan's prostate.

Hidan's eye's rolled back, his mouth hung open as drool escaped his lips. The sight alone was a huge turn on for Kakuzu. He pulled his fingers from Hidan's quivering body and pushed down his pants, kicking them off. He grabbed Hidan's ass and lifted him against the wall, Hidan instinctively wrapped them around Kakuzu's waist, leaving his enterance right above Kakuzu's cock.

Kakuzu pressed into Hidan's tight body, his cock consumed completely to the hilt. Hidan ground down against Kakuzu, moaning when his prostate was rubbed against. Angling this hips to collide with Hidan's prostate he roughly thrust in and out of the tight body, his fingers digging into Hidan's milky hip's. Hidan clawed at Kakuzu's back as he felt Kakuzu's cock bash against his insides, bouncing up and down to meet his powerful thrusts.

"Oh Jashin fuck." Hidan mewed as he felt himself getting close. Bouncing himself up and down he moaned and gasped, his body clenching and unclenching preparing for his orgasm, Kakuzu grunted and relentlessly pounded his cock into Hidan, he felt close to. Hidan spasmed suddenly as he came, his hot cum shot ribbons onto his and Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu's cock was squeezed of it's orgasm when Hidan's ass clenched around him. Pressing his forehead against Hidan's, they both panted and placed small kisses against each other.

Kakuzu slid his spent cock out of Hidan and carried them over to the broken bed and placed Hidan down before laying next to him. Hidan rolled on top of him and smirked, his pink eye's tired and satisfied. " That's what I've been wanting to do before."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and sighed, " If you would have said it, I wouldn't have thrown you."

"I liked it." Hidan laughed and kissed against Kakuzu's lips and down his chin, to his neck and over his heart, nipping at the area before laying his head down and listening to the five strong heart beats. "I'm tired." Hidan yawned and Kakuzu nodded, running a hand through Hidan's soft hair, both letting the calm mood put the to sleep.

_**So I haven't done a fluffly no BDSM KakuHida yet, so yea.**_

_**I love reviews, all types and such so please do review,**_

_**remember you don't have to be logged in too! I will disable that if I get to many flames from**_

_**anonymous reviewers. **_

_**Shortand simple and fucking random huh xD, Also I haven't reread it so tell me if you see any mistakes. **_

_**Love, Nin**_


End file.
